


Summer Lover

by Black_eyes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_eyes/pseuds/Black_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"--- Il suo sguardo cadde poi su Sebastian, già, c'era anche lui nella compagnia, un amico di Santana che si era accomiatato qualche settimana prima.<br/>Fin dall'inizio non vi era stata una gran simpatia tra loro due; insulti, frecciatine pesanti, e qualunque tipo di scherzo che avrebbe fatto andare fuori di testa l'altro. ---"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lover

Kurt fissò fuori dal finestrino del treno, sorrise spensierato, stava per passare un'estate intera assieme alla sua compagnia di amici più cari, quindi Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany e Blaine. Il suo sguardo cadde sui ragazzi addormentati sui sedili, vicini al suo, del treno, alcuni avevano il viso appoggiato sul vetro, altri una mascherina a coprire le palpebre e altri sonnecchiavano con la musica nelle orecchie.  
Il suo sguardo cadde poi su Sebastian, già, c'era anche lui nella compagnia, un amico di Santana che si era accomiatato qualche settimana prima.  
Fin dall'inizio non vi era stata una gran simpatia tra loro due; insulti, frecciatine pesanti, e qualunque tipo di scherzo che avrebbe fatto andare fuori di testa l'altro.  
“Checca” lo riprese Smythe continuando a tenere gli occhi serrati “se mi fissi ancora un po' finisce che mi sciuperò”.  
Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, “non preoccuparti Mangusta, non c'è questo pericolo, non voglio continuare a vedere il tuo brutto muso da cavallo.”  
“Allora perchè mi stai fissando ancora?” Chiese Sebastian sogghignando e aprendo un occhio per fissarlo. “Ti piace ciò che vedi?”  
“Per favore Smythe, il mondo non gira attorno a te, ho guardato anche gli altri, per puro caso ti ho fissato una frazione di secondo” prese il suo libro dalla borsa che aveva ai propri piedi. “E poi ricordati che sei su questo treno per carità di Santana.”  
“Non sai quanto mi dispiace essere qui, questo vagone è piccolo, puzza e c'è un caldo terrificante” sbuffò il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi andando a sedersi davanti a lui.  
“Allora perchè non te ne vai? Salta giù dal finestrino, così almeno ti spacchi l'osso del collo e io posso passare un'estate in pace e relax?” Domandò serio Kurt inarcando un sopracciglio e aprendo il libro al punto in cui era arrivato prima.  
“Interromperti sempre, rovinarti la vacanza e far sì che tu non ti diverta affatto è molto più piacevole.” Rispose languido il ragazzo di fronte a lui “e poi, non credi che mancherei a tutti qui dentro?”  
Kurt sbuffò “c'è un ronzio particolarmente noioso che mi disturba” alzò gli occhi azzurri verso il volto di Sebastian “chiudi quella fogna e lasciami in pace.”  
Sebastian ammutolì e volse lo sguardo verso gli altri passeggeri della cabina.  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio fino alla fine del viaggio. Kurt leggendo e Sebastian ascoltando la musica del suo I-phone.  
Passarono un paio di ore e i ragazzi della comitiva scesero alla stazione per poi cambiare treno e prendere le varie coincidenze per arrivare a destinazione. Quando finalmente misero piede alla stazione d'arrivo era oramai sera tardi, Kurt aveva oramai terminato di leggere il libro che aveva in grembo e tutti gli altri ragazzi della comitiva erano già svegli da qualche minuto.  
Presero tutti i bagagli e si incamminarono verso la loro abitazione per quei tre mesi.  
“Ok” sospirò Santana prendendo in mano una mappa e una matita “l'appartamento che abbiamo preso in affitto …” si guardò attorno. “Dovrebbe essere là, in quella via” e indicò un punto poco lontano da dove erano rimasti con le valigie e i borsoni.  
Iniziarono a incamminarsi e quando arrivarono di fronte alla casa, Kurt sorrise, non era una grande villa, ma era molto accogliente.  
Le pareti bianche, un gazebo vicino a uno spiazzo verde e due piani di casa.  
Entrarono tutti e mettendosi in sala decisero come suddividersi le camere.  
Rachel salì subito per controllare le varie camere e quindi scegliere da sé qual'era meglio per lei.  
Brittany la seguì poco dopo per controllare che non ci fossero strani esseri dai poteri oscuri che avrebbero rovinato la loro vacanza.  
“Sam e Blaine nella camera al secondo piano” informò Santana indicando il soffitto “è la prima porta vicina alla finestra. Non dovrebbe essere difficile per voi due trovarla. Nano da giardino spero che tu non abbia portato un quintale di gel perchè qui ci sono solo due bagni. Intesi?”  
“Sissignora, non ho portato il gel” sbuffò Blaine iniziando a salire le scale.  
Si notò poi che Sam, salendo con lui le scale, gli sfiorò la schiena abbassandosi leggermente contro il suo orecchio per dirgli qualcosa che fece ridere Anderson di cuore.  
“Io e Quinn andiamo in una del primo piano” la voce di Rachel fece voltare verso di sé gli sguardi dei presenti, mentre scese dalle scale. Si abbassò per recuperare il proprio trolley fucsia e prendendo per mano la biondina, si avvicinò al primo gradino delle scale per tornare nella camera da lei prenotata “è molto comoda e fresca” sorrise maliziosamente “si sa, di notte noi soffriamo il caldo.”  
“Perfetto” ridacchiò Brittany che stava saltellando per tornare dalla propria ragazza e dai loro bagagli “Sanny, vero che noi andiamo in quella di sopra? Vero? È bella e rosa come quella delle fate” la supplicò teneramente. “Ti prego!”  
“E va bene” sospirò la mora baciandole il dorso della mano. Si voltò verso Kurt e Sebastian. “Voi due arrangiatevi senza scannarvi a vicenda. Non voglio passare l'estate a ripulire quella camera dal vostro sangue” sorrise “ma se proprio volete uccidervi, fatelo fuori di qui” e tirando a sé la sua bionda si incamminò per andare nella loro camera.  
“Quindi ci stanno dicendo che noi due dobbiamo dormire nella stessa stanza” disse Kurt leggermente frastornato.  
“Molto acuto Hummel. Il premio Nobel per l'intelligenza va a te!” sbuffò Sebastian prendendo le valigie e andando a cercare la loro camera.  
“Ma che ho fatto di male per doverti sopportare?” si chiese Kurt amaramente, seguendolo su per le scale. Appena entrò nella stanza poggiò il proprio borsone sul letto vicino alla finestra e poi vi si sedette sul bordo. Non era male quella stanza, era grande, vi erano un paio di armadi, due comodini e due letti separati.  
“Checca quel letto è mio, tu vai su questo, e non dire di no o giuro sul dio del sesso che ti sposto con la forza” sibilò Sebastian entrando nella stanza trascinando con sé un trolley nero.  
“Fai pure, anche se a me farebbe schifo farmi toccare da quelle mani, non so quante malattie porti addosso. Di solito le Manguste come te hanno la rabbia” ridacchiò Kurt stendendosi sul letto, tenendo stretto il proprio bagaglio.  
“Attento a ciò che dici Checca. Io almeno faccio sesso, ma tu? Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno ti ha sfiorato con un solo dito?” Sebastian si sedette sull'altro letto vicino al muro e iniziò a togliere le proprie cose dal trolley. “Secondo me nessuno vorrebbe toccarti, fai schifo a tutti, secondo te perchè Sam e Blaine sono nella stessa stanza?”  
“Non sono né affari tuoi, né miei” rispose Kurt schiarendosi la gola “io … io non sono come te che qualunque buco è buono per essere riempito. Ok, ho fatto poche volte sesso, ma ciò non significa che rimarrò solo per sempre” alzò lo sguardo verso di lui “ok, tu fai sesso quasi sempre, ma tu sei solo un ragazzo che cerca il sesso per riempire un vuoto perenne. Chiediti chi fra noi due è messo peggio … e magari fatti anche un esame di coscienza.” Si alzò in piedi e uscì dalla stanza.  
Si sentiva male, ok, lui sapeva di non piacere, ci era passato così tante volte nella propria vita, si era sentito dire di tutto da chiunque, e quindi Sebastian che gli diceva quanto facesse schifo il suo corpo non lo toccava minimamente, in tutti i sensi.  
Andò in giardino, sotto al gazebo, per stare lontano e poter stare da solo, per pensare, per capire se le cose che diceva Sebastian gli davano fastidio perchè le diceva lui o perchè facevano male sentite dire dalle sue labbra.  
Il fatto che lui e Smythe avevano questo strano rapporto di continue battutine poco leggere e clementi era strano e malsano, si odiavano, non si sopportavano, ma in un certo senso era divertente litigare con qualcuno che gli sapesse tenere testa.  
“Ehy cucciolo di unicorno che ti prende?” Gli chiese poco dopo Brittany sedendosi accanto a lui in veranda, mentre aveva in mano un calippo e lo leccava lentamente.  
“Niente Brit, è solo che … sono stanco per il viaggio, vedrai che domani in spiaggia sarò più felice e sorridente” le sorrise tristemente.  
“Lo sai che non puoi mentirmi” gli si fece più vicino “cosa c'è?”  
Kurt sorrise sfiorandole una spalla “sono stanco, domani, dopo una bella dormita nel letto sarò riposato come un principe”  
“Attento però, che se dormi troppo perdi la tua magia” corrugò le sopracciglia “ho sentito dire che ci sono dei piccoli esserini che si nutrono dei sogni trasformandoli in incubi” alzò le spalle “però c'è Sebby in camera con te, lui è un buon protettore” annuì convinta.  
“Cosa?” domandò Kurt spalancando gli occhi “ripeti, per favore.”  
“Sebastian protegge i sogni” sorrise Brittany addentando un pezzo di ghiacciolo. “Me lo sento,è una brava persona, probabilmente è anche lui magico.”  
Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio. “Magico. Certo. Brit stiamo parlando di Sebastian Smythe! Scusa se te lo dico ma non sembra tanto credibile che lui sia una brava persona.”  
Brittany scosse il capo facendo dondolare la coda da una parte all'altra “Lui è fatto così, nasconde la sua magia sotto una corazza di malignità” disse semplicemente sorridendogli, poi alzò la testa verso il cielo stellato. “Domani spero che il mare sia calmo. Vedremo i delfini, vero Kurtie?” chiese.  
“I delfini non ci sono in questo mare. Ma spero anche io che domani sia tutto calmo.” poi Kurt si alzò “io entro, buona notte dolcezza.”  
“Buona notte tesoro, dormi con Sebbie” gli consigliò “terrà lontano gli incubi.”  
Kurt scosse il capo e salì fino ad arrivare nella camera che condivideva con Smythe, entrò in stanza e senza accendere la luce si gettò sul proprio letto.  
Voltò lo sguardo sul letto accanto al proprio, quando le sue pupille si furono abituate all'oscurità della stanza riuscì a intravedere la sagoma di Sebastian, e quindi che era rannicchiato su sé stesso e dormiva pacificamente. Sembrava un'altra persona in quel momento.  
La luce della luna filtrava dalla tapparella della finestra alle sue spalle, riuscì a notare che Smythe non aveva la solita ruga in mezzo alla fronte di chi deve mostrarsi più altezzoso rispetto agli altri, il sorriso che era sulle labbra era dolce e 'umano' in qualche modo, non il solito ghigno disprezzante che rivolgeva a chiunque. Sebastian si mosse nel sonno e poi si girò verso il muro tornando a respirare pesantemente.  
Kurt si ritrovò a fissare la sua schiena bronzea e delineata, ma si riscosse quasi subito scrollando le spalle e si stese supino, cercando di dormire e non pensare a ciò che aveva detto Brittany pochi minuti prima.  
Sebastian protettore dei sogni e una brava persona. Era fin troppo strano, ancor di più del sapere che le fate e gli unicorni esistono sul serio.

 

Il giorno dopo Santana decide di andare in spiaggia, e quindi tutti accettarono senza fiatare.  
Presero panini e bevande per pranzare al sacco, era una giornata splendida, il sole brillava in cielo, il vento piacevole non faceva seccare la pelle; i quattro ragazzi e le quattro ragazze percorsero i vari vialetti per arrivare in spiaggia e notarono subito che l'acqua del mare era liscia e fresca come in un sogno.

 

Passarono diversi giorni con questa routine, mare, spiaggia, relax e divertimento totale.  
Nessun orario di rientro in hotel, cucina a base di pesce o come take-away, pizza, surgelati, panini.  
Una vacanza indimenticabile.  
Anche per Kurt e Bas che continuavano a lanciarsi frecciatine a vicenda e a insultarsi neanche tanto leggermente.

 

Una mattina di metà luglio, dopo che tutti si furono sistemati al proprio posto, chi sulla sabbia, chi sotto all'ombrellone, chi sulle sdraio, Sebastian prese un pallone da beach-volley e guardò tutti.  
“A chi va una partita, o anche di più? Maschi contro femmine. Santana tu vieni nella mia squadra, Kurt stai con la nasona, dopotutto sei o no una principessa?” chiese ghignando.  
“Ti faccio il culo a strisce se mi ci metto, Mangusta” ringhiò Kurt spintonandolo per prendergli di mano il pallone da spiaggia. “Iniziamo? O hai paura di perdere?” Gli soffiò in viso.  
“Oh principessa adorata, ritrai le unghie o ti si spezzeranno” rise Sebastian con una luce strana negli occhi “va bene a tutti le squadre che io ho deciso?”  
Tutti gli altri annuirono e si prepararono per giocare.  
La prima battuta fu quella di Kurt, ci furono passaggi, rimbalzi, muri e schiacciate.  
Le partite furono una, due, tre e avanti così fino a che Kurt non riuscì a prendere al volo un palleggio e perse la palla, andò a riprenderla in mare dove un ragazzo alto si stava massaggiando la testa.  
“Scusa!” Disse Kurt entrando in acqua riprendendo la palla dalle sue mani “colpa mia. Comunque grazie.” Sorrise al ragazzo che gli porse il pallone con una mano.  
“Ehy, dove vai? Perchè tanta fretta?” Gli chiese l'altro ragazzo “Piacere, Hunter” gli sorrise porgendogli la mano, che Kurt strinse di rimando, presentandosi.  
“Kurt” fissò la spiaggia dove Santana stava fissando Sebastian un po' accigliata. “I miei compari mi aspettano, magari ci vediamo ancora.”  
E tornò a riva dove un impaziente e abbastanza incazzato Sebastian Smythe lo stava aspettando.  
“Trovato un amico Hummel?” gli chiese Smythe irato “credeva che tu fossi una ragazza? Per come tieni quella palla ci credo!” Sbuffò sonoramente. “Torniamo a giocare, ma questa volta mettici un po' di forza, tiri come una mocciosa.” Disse canzonandolo.  
“Come? Oh questo è troppo. Vaffanculo Mangusta” e gli lanciò la palla addosso, colpendolo dritto in pieno viso.  
Come riusciva Sebastian a rovinare tutto? Una sola parola, una sola frase e tutto scoppiava.  
Non era possibile essere così immaturi e stupidi!  
Tornò all'ombrellone dove sistemò gli occhiali da sole e tornò in mare, dove quel ragazzo di nome Hunter, che non era male, lo stava aspettando con un lieve sorriso in volto.  
“I tuoi amici ti hanno lasciato fuggire o sei scappato tu dalle loro grinfie?” Chiese Hunter alzando un braccio facendosi avanti per andargli incontro.  
“Niente di tutto ciò” balbettò Kurt “è solo che … c'è un tipo che è impossibile da sopportare” scosse il capo rassegnato “comunque, ti va se ci presentiamo meglio?” Chiese stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Certo.” Sorrise Hunter “piacere sono Hunter Clarington.”  
“Kurt. Kurt Hummel” gli prese la mano stringendogliela. “Dimmi Hunter, ti va di fare un giro?”  
“Con piacere, il lungo mare è fantastico, si possono vedere tutte le spiagge fino in fondo. Sempre che non hai fretta di tornare dai tuoi compari.”  
“Nessuna fretta” Kurt sorrise camminando di fianco a lui.  
Lui e Hunter passarono la giornata conoscendosi e parlando di loro, delle scuole che avevano frequentato, degli errori che avevano fatto e di qualche piccolo peccato a cui avevano ceduto.  
Pranzarono assieme e trascorsero un pomeriggio assieme ridendo e flirtando l'uno con l'altro.  
Kurt tornò dalla sua compagnia solo nel pomeriggio tardo e notò che Sebastian era sparito.  
“Cazzo Kurt! Che ti salta in mente di andare via così?” Urlò Santana quando lo vide arrivare all'ombrellone, lo prese per un polso e lo fece andare sulla sdraio “prima di tutto dimmi dove cazzo sei stato fino ad ora. Niente cellulare, non sapeva nessuno con chi eri, né dove. Secondo! Ok che Smythe è un coglione, ma gli hai quasi rotto il naso con quella pallonata!” Sibilò puntandogli addosso il dito, anche se poi sogghignò leggermente “comunque, bel colpo Hummel”  
“Non è stato niente di che, ho incontrato un tipo e … ci sono uscito. Che cazzo, ho pure io una vita, no? Ma Smythe è andato in infermeria?” Domandò preoccupato “se vuoi proprio saperlo me ne sono andato perchè non mi va di rovinarmi le vacanze per colpa sua” sbuffò prendendo la bottiglia dalla propria borsa da mare per poi posandola ai propri piedi. “Come sta?”  
Santana indicò con il mento il bar “chiediglielo tu. Magari scusati!”  
“Io? Io mi devo scusare quando lui mi dice cose orribili e io non posso fare altro che annuire e niente altro?” Kurt scosse il capo “scordatelo.”  
In quel momento arrivò Brittany e si sedette accanto alla sua Santana.  
“Ciao Kurtie, come mai sei partito assieme al mago malvagio?” Aggrottò le sopracciglia posando la tempia sulla spalla della mora “non ti piace stare con il tuo simile?”  
Kurt per tutta risposta sbattè più volte le palpebre “come scusa?” Chiese turbato.  
“Ho visto che andavi con quel ragazzo. Non mi piace. Sebby era strano, aveva gli occhi lucidi quando ti sei allontanato” spiegò con naturalezza la bionda.  
“Aveva gli occhi lucidi” ripetè Kurt “certo” scosse il capo nascondendo un mezzo sorriso “Brit, magari aveva gli occhi lucidi per la pallonata.” In quel momento arrivò Sebastian con qualche bibita tra le mani.  
Aveva il ponte del naso arrossato, un piccolo ematoma allo zigomo destro, e sembrava quasi come se un rimorchio gli ci fosse passato sopra.  
“Chi non muore si rivede!” Esclamò il francese posando le bibite sulla sdraio vicina a quella su cui era seduto Kurt “Come mai già tornato? L'altro ragazzo ti ha scaricato?”  
“Geloso Smythe?” Domandò Kurt sogghignando “stai facendo troppe domande su ciò che non dovrebbe interessarti. Quindi la mia vita.” Prese una bibita poi lo fissò “come va la botta che hai preso? Fa ancora male?”  
“Non sono affari che dovrebbero riguardarti” soffiò Sebastian incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Santana e Brittany si alzarono silenziosamente per lasciare i due ragazzi a parlare tra di loro.  
Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio “io a differenza tua non rompo, anzi, cerco di essere tutt'al più gentile con te” sbuffò “ma se non vuoi me ne posso tornare in acqua” e si alzò “per tua informazione mi sono divertito con Hunter.” E passandogli in parte andò da Rachel e Quinn.  
Santana quando vide Kurt andare in acqua si avvicinò al ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.  
“Smythe, io non sono romantica ma bisogna essere ciechi per non capire cosa succede.” Disse senza tanti preamboli sedendosi di fronte al ragazzo.  
“Cioè? Che succede?” Chiese Bas prendendo una lattina di birra e aprendola.  
“Io so. So il perchè tratti male Kurt, so perchè hai voluto scegliere per ultimo la camera, so perchè hai voluto passare più di 6 ore in treno piuttosto che farti un'ora di aereo.”  
“Dimmi di grazia. Perchè?” chiese ridendo e alzando gli occhi verso l'ispanica. Bevve un sorso della birra fresca.  
“Ti piace Kurt.”  
Sebastian per poco non si strozzò con la bevanda. “Che cosa?” urlò. Si guardò attorno per controllare che nessuno avesse sentito le parole dell'ispanica “Lopez, di che ti sei fatta per dire una cosa del genere?” Domandò posando la lattina e stringendo le mani a pugno.  
“Non mi sono fatta di niente, ho solo aperto gli occhi” spiegò dolcemente Santana.  
“No” scosse il capo “a me quella checca isterica non piace. Non è possibile che io, Sebastian Smythe sia attratto da lui. Poi, siamo sinceri, ci odiamo. Non mi sopporta, come potrei essere ricambiato?” Domandò alzando gli occhi verso di lei.  
“Non credo proprio che voi due vi odiate così tanto. Provate a conoscervi! Le uniche volte che siete usciti assieme è perchè c'ero pure io e Brit!”  
“Ci saremmo uccisi se fossimo stati soli, lo sai questo?” Domandò ironico Sebastian  
Santana fece schioccare la lingua contro al palato, “non mi pare che siate morti. Dopotutto siete nella stessa stanza da letto, no?”  
Smythe sbuffò sapendo che in realtà la ragazza aveva ragione, si alzò dalla sdraio e andò in acqua, doveva solo rinfrescarsi le idee, tornare a essere il solito cinico di sempre.  
Quando il freddo della sera calò anche sulla spiaggia, tutta la compagnia dei ragazzi tornò all'appartamento che avevano affittato, Brittany e Santana procedevano spedite per avere più tempo per loro; Rachel e Quinn si tenevano per mano, ridacchiando e baciandosi dolcemente lungo tutto il tragitto; Blaine e Sam si spingevano amichevolmente e per ultimi c'erano Kurt e Bas.  
“Allora fatina, quel ragazzo non è scappato da te, vi vedrete ancora?” Domandò piccato Smythe.  
“Non lo so, probabilmente sì, che c'è? Geloso del fatto che io rimorchio persone interessanti e tu no?” Chiese voltandosi verso di lui. “E comunque, anche se non dovessi più uscirci assieme, la mia vita non ti è mai interessata, mi chiedo perchè ti interessi adesso.”  
E con passo veloce superò tutte le coppiette e tornò all'appartamento da solo, non riusciva a parlare con Smythe per più di 10 minuti, ogni volta che aprivano bocca era per insultarsi, o peggio, per mostrare chi fra i due aveva più orgoglio facendo finta che le varie frecciatine non scalfivano minimamente le loro armature.

 

I giorni passarono veloci, Kurt e Hunter si frequentarono solo per poco tempo, poi quest'ultimo dovette ripartire per la scuola militare in cui studiava, e Kurt tornò alla sua vita di prima, e quindi assieme ai suoi coetanei, che nonostante tutto non aveva mai abbandonato.  
Le altre coppie di tanto in tanto si prendevano dei ritagli di tempo da quella vacanza solo per loro, e sfortunatamente, in quei momenti Kurt rimaneva solo assieme a Sebastian.  
Entrambi se ne stavano in stanze separate, e in casa regnava il silenzio, almeno fino a che non si scontravano e allora iniziavano a punzecchiarsi sputandosi addosso cattiverie.  
Kurt diceva a sé stesso che non faceva male tutto questo, che lui e Bas erano due entità separate, che non doveva dispiacersi per come lo faceva sentire; ma la realtà era ben diversa. In realtà lui soffriva per quelle battute pungenti, che molte volte sfociavano in vere e proprie liti.  
A Kurt dispiaceva tutto ciò, e solo perchè in quei giorni che gli stava accanto, aveva scovato una parte di Bas diversa dal solito ragazzo strafottente che faceva finta di essere.  
Sebastian aveva gli stessi pensieri e le stesse emozioni di Kurt, ma lui attaccava per primo perchè non voleva ammettere a sé stesso, e quindi dar ragione a Santana, che era geloso di Kurt; del fatto che si era divertito con quel ragazzo altezzoso e quasi perfetto.  
Bas non voleva cedere ai sentimenti che provava per Kurt.

 

Una sera in cui tutte le varie coppiette erano uscite per i fatti loro, Kurt era in giardino a bere una spremuta e a rilassarsi sentendo la lieve brezza marina.  
“Sei un clichè ambulante Checca” una voce lasciva lo scosse dal suo angolo di paradiso.  
“Perchè riesci sempre a rovinare tutto? Ti piace così tanto darmi fastidio, Mangusta?” Kurt fronteggiò Sebastian alzandosi in piedi “che c'è? Siamo soli, dimmi perchè ci trovi così tanto gusto nel volermi rovinare la vacanza. Io sto male quando mi dici quelle cose, quelle frasi; mi sento debole a piangere per le cattiverie che mi vomiti addosso, ma non ce la faccio più a sentirtele dire. Io non ti sopporto più.” Disse Kurt quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Sebastian a quest'ultima affermazione tentennò, fece un passo in avanti e deglutì. Perchè riusciva solo a fare del male? Perchè non era capace di essere sé stesso almeno una volta? Scosse il capo e gli puntò addosso l'indice “vuoi proprio sapere il motivo per cui ti dico quelle cose? Bene! Il fatto è che ti odio. Odio quanto è normale che tu ti faccia così tanti amici in modo così … semplice! Odio il tuo modo di parlare, così naturale, perfetto. Odio quando sorridi alle persone, perchè possono vederlo e sopratutto sentire la tua risata, mentre io non posso fare nulla di ciò.” Contrasse la mascella vedendo le lacrime di Kurt scendere copiose lungo i suoi zigomi. Si avvicinò e le catturò passandoci sopra i polpastrelli delle dita. “Odio il fatto che non riesco a odiarti nonostante tutto.” Disse tutto d'un fiato dolcemente.  
“Cosa?” Balbettò Kurt tirando su con il naso. Gli occhi rossi, lucidi, le iridi azzurre che splendevano alle luci dei lampioni. “Che hai detto?”  
“Io non ti odio Kurt, non ti ho mai odiato. Con … quel tipo, io … ero geloso. Lui non doveva nascondere sé stesso e la sua fama” fece ridacchiare Kurt con quella parola “lui poteva essere sé stesso, mentre io, stupido come sono, ho sempre preferito sempre me ai miei sentimenti per te.”  
Kurt gli sfiorò uno zigomo “cosa mi vuoi dire Seb?”  
“Ti amo Kurt, non volevo ammetterlo ma … mi piaci.” Sorrise amaramente “ma tu non provi lo stesso, vero? Io per te sono e sarò sempre la Suricata contagiosa” abbassò il capo sfuggendo allo sguardo del ragazzino con gli occhi di cielo. “Tu mi odi!” Disse come se fosse la cosa più normale.  
Kurt trattenne il fiato sorpreso. “No.” Soffiò fuori dalle labbra con semplicità. “Tu non sei una Suricata. Sebastian, io non ho mai detto di odiarti” gli fece sollevare il viso verso di sé “Bas io provo qualcosa per te, e non è solo pura simpatia. Dire che ti amo dopo tutte le volte che mi hai fatto star male non è molto coerente … ma … ” Gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra. “Possiamo sempre ricominciare.” Sebastian si leccò il labbro inferiore “Una seconda possibilità” gli rammentò.  
Smythe annuì porgendogli la mano “piacere, io sono Sebastian Smythe. Sono uno stronzo dal cuore d'oro.” disse deglutendo.  
“Piacere mio, sono Kurt Hummel” sorrise stringendogliela di rimando “sono una checca isterica.”  
Risero sfiorandosi le mani tra di loro.  
“Ci siamo presentati abbastanza, non credi?” Chiese Smythe sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra.  
Kurt per tutta risposta lo baciò, carezzandogli languidamente le labbra.  
“Sì.” Sussurrò quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato.  
Sebastian strinse a sé Kurt, respirando il suo profumo direttamente dal collo. Ora aveva una sola paura: perdere ciò che aveva scoperto. Perdere Kurt e i suoi sentimenti per lui.


End file.
